The H.264 video standard was developed in response to a growing need for higher compression of video for various applications such as videoconferencing, digital storage media, television broadcasting, internet streaming and communication.
Examples of types of proprietary encoders implementing the H.264 video standard include: QuickTime®, Nero Digital™, TotalCode®, ProCoder,®, Intel® Quick Sync Video, Advanced Micro Devices (AMD) Video Coding Engine, Nvidia Encoder (NVENC), etc. Examples of types of free encoders implementing the H.264 video standard include: x264, openH264, etc.
Other video standards include H.262, H.265, etc. Similarly to the H.264 video standard, each of the other video standards may be implemented by any of a plurality of types of encoders.